UN NUEVO AMANECER
by DaianaNaiara
Summary: La batalla esta a punto de finalizar, pero un error envía a Harry y a sus amigos a un mundo extraño regido por vampiros y hombres lobo donde deberán reencontrarse... Dejen review!
1. La batalla

Hola a todos, espero que les guste nuestro nuevo fict.... Dejen review pliss!!  
  
1. LA BATALLA FINAL  
  
Una profecía un mismo destino unía a los dos magos tan diferentes, pero a la vez tan parecidos en cuyas manos estaba el futuro próximo el Mundo Mágico.  
  
Con maestría y valor impropios de un adolescente Harry Potter no sucumbía a las acometidas de la varita del mago tenebroso más poderoso de todos los tiempos...  
  
Ahora, llegado el momento de la batalla final en la que sólo uno de los dos magos sobreviviría y alcanzaría la gloria las distancias se acortaban y el mínimo fallo supondría la derrota.  
  
-. ¡Cuidado Harry, detrás de ti! Gritó Ron mientras esquivaba con agilidad un rayo de luz verde que se dirigía a su pecho.  
  
Harry apartó por unos segundos su mirada de los rojos ojos de su contrincante pero sin perder la concentración, era consciente de que muchas cosas dependían de él.  
  
Las vidas de sus seres queridos estaban en juego y aunque podía parecer demasiada carga para un muchacho de 17 años, él había sido preparado para ello.  
  
La presencia a su lado, en ese momento decisivo, de todos aquellos por los que daría su vida le daba fuerzas y esperanzas para derrotar a ese ser maligno.  
  
Pues aunque pudiesen parecer insignificantes, detalles como la serena sonrisa de Sirius o la confortable mirada color miel de Lupin otorgaban a la magia de Harry esa esencia que tan desconocida era para Voldemort: el amor.  
  
La tensión aumentaba con la oscuridad de la noche. Harry no sabía si volvería a ver el sol teñir el cielo con sus rayos color rojo sangre como si hubiera sido testigo de la cruenta batalla. Se acercaba el fin...  
  
Las bajas eran notables en ambos bandos. Tanto el número de mortífagos como de miembro de la Orden del Fénix habían quedado reducidos de forma preocupante.  
  
Agotados en ese momento habían formado un círculo alrededor de Harry y Voldemort, sólo ellos parecían dispuesto a seguir hasta el final.  
  
De pronto Dumbledore sorprendió a todos llevando a cabo un complejo hechizo de Magia Antigua que los hizo caer inconscientes al suelo.  
  
Tras una breve inclinación hacia Harry se desvaneció en una nube de humo con su eterna sonrisa dibujada en los labios.  
  
Entonces sólo el pequeño grupo de supervivientes de la Orden Harry y el Señor Oscuro cuya expresión denotaba preocupación, quedaron en pie.  
  
-. Potter, ha llegado el momento de tu destrucción. -. Estoy preparado, Tom. Dijo Harry entristecido por la desaparición de Dumbledore, pero con voz firme y segura.  
  
Los herederos de Gryffinor y Slytherin se encontraban solo a unos metros de distancia con miradas desafiantes.  
  
Sus pulsos no temblaban y los labios de ambos se abrieron para pronunciar el hechizo que pondría fin a la batalla, esa batalla que había comenzado hacía ya 17 años, mejor dicho hacía más de mil años. Desde que un hombre llamado Salazar Slytherin traicionó a sus amigos al consagrar su vida a las Artes Oscuras.  
  
Dos hechizos se escucharon a la vez y el viento consumió las palabras que precedieron al rayo de luz que baño de oro y plata el Bosque Prohibido.  
  
Una onda expansiva hizo temblar el suelo y arrastró polvo y piedras arrasando todo a su paso.  
  
Tras unos segundo de intensa niebla el cielo quedó despejado y en el lugar de la lucha no quedaba nadie, salvo el silencio que se apoderó del alba.  
  
¡¡Esperamos que les haya gustado y que sigan nuestra historia hasta el final!!  
  
Muchos besos y DEJEN REVIEW... 


	2. El despertar

2-EL DESPERTAR  
  
Harry abrió los ojos cuando los ultimos rayos del sol se ocultaron definitivamente entre las nubes. Un agradable aroma embriagó sus sentidos... sangre.  
  
Algo más animado saltó de la cama y se dirigió al armario, tomo una elegante capa negra y salio por la puerta. Caminó por el ancho corredor de una lujosa mansion decorada con gusto siguiendo el estilo clásico. A lo largo del pasillo se sucedían gran cantidad de puertas tras las cuales estaban las habitaciones de sus compañeros. Llego al salón y tras saludar brevemente a alguno de los numerosos presentes se sirvió una copa con el preciado líquido rojo.  
  
- ¡Buenos días a todos! Dijo una voz haciendo que Harry al reconocer a su dueño torciera el gesto. Ese era Snape, el jefe del clan de vampiros al que pertenecía desde que había nacido (o eso creía)  
  
No hacía falta aclarar que a Harry le disgustaba la manera en que el llevaba las cosas, en resumen, lo detestaba. Por su manera de ser, su excesiva confianza en su criterio, su humor sarcástico, todo en él le molestaba, pero había algo que aún le desagradaba más...  
  
- ¿Hay noticias del paradero de Black? Le preguntó sacándole de sus pensamientos.  
  
- Nada nuevo.  
  
Black, ese era el motivo del descontento de Harry con su jefe. Siempre le había caído bien ese vampiro de profundos ojos azules, temperamento amable y personalidad exquisita. Estas características no solo habían sido apreciadas por Harry, sino por varios miembros del clan que habían infundido rumores sobre que tal vez tomara el mando del clan en un futuro no muy lejano.  
  
Estas corrientes de opinion no pasaron desapercibidas a los oídos de Snape en quién eran conocidas sus disputas con Black y el desprecio mutuo que sentían. Y por precaución había ideado un plan haciendo creer a todos los vampiros a Black culpable de una brutal masacre contra los licántropos con quien las relaciones nunca habían sido muy cordiales.  
  
Dejando a su oponente con una orden de búsqueda y captura, condena a muerte por provocar un conflicto que a pesar de haber sido planeado por él le estaba causando grandes quebraderos de cabeza. Y ahí entraba Harry... Más por quedar bien que por otro motivo le había sido encomendada la misión de encontrar a Black aunque es cierto que el astuto Snape no le tenía mucha confianza... Y con motivos, Harry si que sabía del paradero de Black, pero no tenía pensado revelarlo.  
  
- Ya sabes que tienes que mantenernos informados de cómo va todo. Le recordó Snape.  
  
- Descuida, no lo he olvidado, pero por ahora no tengo ni la más remota idea de dónde puede estar. Ya he mandado a gente a buscarlo. Mintió Harry.  
  
- Me alegro, espero recibir los primeros resultados de tu investigación pronto. - Así será. Respondió cortante Harry. Pero en cuanto Snape se dio la vuelta le hizo una mueca burlona a la espalda que sólo no pasó desapercibida para alguno de los amigos de Harry.  
  
Mientras tanto en otro lugar...  
  
- ¡¡¡James!!! ¡¡James no!! Un vampiro llamado Sirius Black se levantó de golpe del frío suelo de piedra de la cueva donde estaba refugiado de los rayos del Sol.  
  
Se retiró el cabello oscuro empapado de sudor de la frente mientras intentaba volver a la calma a su agitada respiración. Era extraño... No era la primera vez que se despertaba gritando aquel nombre que no le era conocido, y soñaba con imágenes que se sucedian en su mente que nunca había presenciado. Sin embargo...  
  
- ¿Quién está ahí? Se escuchó una voz que le sacó de su ensimismamiento haciéndole levantarse apresuradamente y ocultarse en el ala oscura de la cueva.  
  
- Repito: Quien sea que esté allí ¡Que salga! ¡Voy armado! Gritó la voz. Sirius caminó sigilosamente entre las sombras mientras un muchacho pelirrojo de no más de veinticinco años hizo acto de presencia. Se pasó la lengua por los labios en presencia de aquel festín que se le ofrecía voluntariamente: ultimamente no había comido muy bien.  
  
Cuando dio unos pasos más hacia delante se colocó tras él y dirigió sus colmillos blancos y perfectos hacia el cuello del muchacho. Pero un cuerpo justo cuando iba a morderle lo empujó haciéndole caer sobre él.  
  
- Me parece que hoy te vas a quedar sin merienda. Dijo una voz femenina muy sensual que le hizo estremecer. Estaba encima de una chica realmente hermosa de la misma edad que el muchacho y a la que no parecía inspirar ningún temor. Se encogió un poco al ver que esta portaba un crucifijo en su cuello en una fina cadena de plata.  
  
- Veo que eres una mujer muy precavida. Sonrió Sirius sin apartarse de ella haciendo gala de los atributos de la fuerte atracción física que los vampiros generalmente provocaban en las mujeres humanas.  
  
- Y tu un chupasangre demasiado confiado. Le respondio acariciando la cadena de su colgante.  
  
Sirius borró su sonrisa y se apartó ligeramente dejando a la chica incorporarse pero sin dejar de mirarla fijamente a los ojos.  
  
- Será porque sé que no me vas a atacar. Dijo él.  
  
- Yo no estaría tan segura después de que casi conviertes a mi novio en uno de los tuyos. Declaró desafiante.  
  
- No era mi intención, pero tengo hambre, yo que tu me alejaría de aquí.  
  
- No te tengo miedo, creo habértelo demostrado. - No de mi, aunque deberías, por algunos motivos. Pero es probable que por este bosque pasen algunos vampiros en estos días. Es mejor que huyáis.  
  
- No tengo motivos para creer tus palabras ehm...  
  
- Sirius, me llamo Sirius.  
  
- Eso, Sirius. ¿Cómo no se que lo único que deseas es que dejemos el bosque a tu disposición? Estas son nuestras tierras y nos pertenecen, ya nos habéis arrebatado bastante entre vampiros y licántropos.  
  
- ¡¡No nombres a ninguno de ellos en mi presencia!! Murmuro amenazante Sirius.  
  
- ¿Por qué?  
  
- Porque ambos desean verme muerto, y yo a la mayoría de ellos.  
  
- Así que eres un prófugo... Y yo puedo alertar a alguno de los dos y obtener una grata recompensa.  
  
- No lo harás. Sonrió Sirius.  
  
- ¿Por qué piensas que no?  
  
- Porque... Sirius se acercó lentamente sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos y acercó los labios al cuello de la chica. Tras un ligero contacto ella cerró los ojos. Sirius sonrió y se apartó. -...No, no lo harás.  
  
Ella tardó en reaccionar unos instantes pero cuando lo hizo su mirada era desafiante pero una sonrisa la delataba.  
  
- Tal vez, pero sé que no nos atacarás a ninguno de los dos, estoy segura. Sirius la miró y preguntó: ¿Cuál es tu nombre?  
  
- Hermione, Hermione Granger. Y si me preguntas te diré que no me interesa en absoluto todo lo que se relacione con vuestros clanes. Tanto lobos como chupasangres, ,me trae sin cuidado.  
  
- Me alegro. Contestó sinceramente Sirius. ¿Harías algo por mí, Hermione?  
  
- Depende, me caes bien... Aunque no sé porqué, te tengo confianza.  
  
- ¿Me dejaríais quedarme aquí con vosotros? Se que con mortales nunca me buscarán, aunque sería arriesgado al menos por vuestra parte.  
  
- Me encanta el riesgo, pero no sé si a Ron le hará mucha gracia.  
  
- Conozco a las mujeres humanas, siempre habéis sido muy.... manipuladoras.  
  
- ¿Ah si? No comparto tu opinión, pero tal vez si lo intento... Hermione se dio la vuelta y vio que Ron estaba tumbado boca arriba con los ojos en blanco.  
  
- Creo que ya es hora de despertarlo. Murmuró Sirius – No recordará nada, si quieres...  
  
- Si, será lo mejor, asi no pondrá pegas a la hora de aceptar a un extraño en nuestra casa, al menos no sabrá que ha intentado chuparle la sangre...  
  
- Suena bien, pero te prometo que no volveré a intentarlo. Y tras una sonrisa cerró los ojos momentáneamente y Ron se despertó aturdido tocándose el cuello con ligereza.  
  
- ¿Qué ha pasado? Le preguntó a Hermione rodeándola con su brazo por la cintura. - ¿Quién es ese? Añadió viendo a Sirius.  
  
A Hermione se le ocurrió de repente una idea.  
  
- Es mi primo Sirius, viene de lejos y se ha perdido por el bosque, es una suerte que lo hayamos encontrado, pasará una temporada con nosotros ¿No te importa verdad?  
  
- No, es tu primo. ¿Por qué me iba a importar?  
  
Y emprendieron el camino hacia una casa de madera oculta entre la maleza. Hermione observó discretamente a Sirius antes de entrar el cual le dirigió una sonrisa con un significado indescifrable para la joven.  
  
¡¡¡Hasta aquí de momento!!!  
  
Pronto actualizaremos porque hay muchos más personajes de los que hablar y deseamos haberos dejado intrigados porque aun queda mucha aventura por delante.  
  
Reviews:  
  
Arwen Wood- Hola, muchas gracias por tu review, nos alegra que te guste nuestra historia y esperamos tu opinion sobre el segundo capi. Gracias por tus ánimos.  
  
Phoenix-Gise- Hola, muchas gracias, has hecho que nos sonrojemos... Sólo escribimos lo que sentimos nosotras, nos alegra que te metas en los personajes porque es la unica manera de apreciar un fict verdaderamente. Besos!!  
  
amsp14- Voldemort no aparecerá, pero Harry... No te decimos nada, sigue leyendo jejejeje muchos besos y sigue con tus historias que son muy buenas!!  
  
Nos despedimos: barbiblack y Runie-Lovegood = DaianaNaiara 


End file.
